Helping Out
by mandaree1
Summary: Scooby Doo and the spooky swamp (video game) fanfic. Lila is set on what she's going to do to escape her swamp home, but Phillipe is not so easily convinced. REVIEW! no flames!


**Summary: 'Lila is dead-set on what she's going to do to escape. Philippe, however, is not so easily convinced.'**

**Warnings: 'I am horrible at accents, so I probably did them waaaay wrong. Sorry.**

**Setting: Scooby doo and the spooky swamp (video game) pre-game.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"cheri!" Philippe the frog called after Lila. The swamp dweller was walking up a set of wooden steps she had built years ago from rotting wood. "My swamp cheri! Wait, I must be speaking with you!"

The girl paid him no mind as she started up to her observatory. A ratty wooden tower with a long falling apart staircase that lead to a small platform that held a cheap, plastic, telescope she'd found in the wreckage of old machines in her home. It was falling apart, truthfully, but it served its purpose: a great view of the most important hotspot in her smelly home.

Namely, Mystery Inc's clubhouse that doubled as its main headquarters.

Philippe panted heavily as he hopped up the stairs, dodging holes and cracks as best as he could, considering the wood was riddled with them, trying to keep up with the raven-haired girl "at least slow done for me! Please, I am begging of you!"

"der is no time" she muttered under her breath, increasing her pace further, almost in a dead sprint "dhey are back, much sooner than I expected from der latest mystery. Dhey will be here soon. It's almost time."

"that is what I must be speaking to you about!" they came to a stop at the top of the observatory, and Lila peered through the telescope, trying to squint past the caked on dirt on the lenses "this is, how you say, over the top, no?"

"True. But how else am I to get the ingredients for the concoction?"

"I could go an-"

"You already are. If dis works, dere is no way you won't go after dhem. It's in your nature Philippe, don't try to deny it."

"But there is a chance this will not be working!" he insisted. He hopped onto the telescope, knocking the direction off as well as getting the swamp girls full attention "My dear, sweet, Lila. You know there is very big chance they just go to the police, and then what? Do not be risking all of this for two little ingredients!"

"I have to, and you know It." she snapped "Dhere is no other way. Dhere will be much danger, too much for a little frog like yourself. You'd be like a fish to an alligator." She readjusted the telescope once again and looked through the blurry device "besides, I have nothing to worry about. Dhey won't go to the police. Dhat would draw more attention to themselves, bad attention. Dhey won't want the papers to get involved."

"You would be making good headline" Philippe commented "'girl lives in swamp entire life: tries to be getting mystery solvers to find food to help alligator.'"

Lila was silent a moment, and her green companion feared he may have crossed the line, before she finally said "look."

She held her hands open, and he hopped into them with practiced ease before peering into the lenses. Through the grime and water, he could vaguely see the outline of the group of mystery solvers.

Most of them were unpacking, but that was not what the scope was aimed at. The lanky brown-haired boy and the dog we're busy with a small box, and Philippe could barely make out a small brown head peeking out of the corner. A field mouse.

"Dhey do dhat all the time" she announced "take in small hurt creatures dhey find and take care of dhem until they get better. Dhe others don't bother, but they do."

"Your point? I am missing it."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper "Dhey take care of things that lose dhere way. I've never had a way to lose. Dhey might help me, just like dhey help those animals…"

Philippe sighed. What could he possibly say to that?"

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled.

"You are a sore loser, you realize dhis?"

"I am not!" he stood up, his fake mustache and hat sitting proudly on his form "I am Philippe, the best loser in ze entire world! By the way, where will I be going?"

"El Muncho and Howling Peaks."

Philippe shivered. Just his luck! The two places on earth a frog could not live in.

Lila jumped in surprise "Dhere coming! They've caught dhe scent! Philippe, go meet them, make dhem catch you, put obstacles in der way, something that will bide me some time. Be careful! I must prepare!" and with that she took off, running carelessly down the steps to her cauldron on the other side of the swamp, carefully dodging any lose boards that may give way.

Philippe held his breath as he jumped into the muk of the swamp to use his own shortcut.

Struggling out of the grip of a certain mystery solver, Philippe jumped down "Ello swamp sluthers! I am Philippe, ace frog detective!"

A few lies never hurt anyone, and neither did helping out his swamp Cheri. Even if he was still sure there was no way this plan would go off without a hitch of two along the way.

**Don't like don't read! review! **


End file.
